Stay With Me, Axel
by So Zetta Slow
Summary: Roxas had a tradgic life beggining and learns to never love or trust anyone. but when Roxas meets a young boy named Axel, he slowly learns how to love and care again. AKUROKU! Please R&R!
1. Axel

**Author note: Hi, this is dappledtiger. This is my new story, Stay with Me. It's AkuRoku. To let you know. If you don't like AkuRoku…I strongly suggest you Don't Read It! Anyway, on with the story and remember to review! This is MY plot…it DOES NOT go along with the Kh2 plot! Roxas's point of view!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kh2…I wish I did though…**

**Stay With Me**

_I had always wanted to be loved and to love someone. That was the one and only dream in my empty and lonely life. I was born on the streets and my parents were murdered on my second birthday. I thought they abandoned me. From then on, I didn't love anyone not even myself. I never made eye contact or talked with anyone. People bullied and bossed me around. I thought this was the life I was destined to live. But one day, that whole thought changed. _

I woke up in the homeless shelter by the sound of chirping birds just outside of my crystal-clear window. I stretched and yawned. It was just another day of my empty and lonely life. I rubbed my four-year old eyes and got up. I started walking for the door when a hand stopped me. I turned around with anger in my eyes. There, right in front of me, was a young boy, older than me by two years. He had red, spiky hair and strange, purple marks under his emerald green eyes. He had a worried yet determined look in his eyes, which immediately caught my attention. For the first time, I made eye contact. The boy looked at me with a look I had never seen…Love. He had love in his green eyes. I just knew it. He even smiled at me and ruffled my dirty-blonde hair. I smiled back at him then turned away, shocked at what I had just done. I started blushing. The boy reached out his hand and turned my face so he could see me. I blushed even more than before. Then, something surprised me. The by started to talk.

"Hi! I'm Axel!" He said with happiness in his tone. He held out his hand and smiled. I was shocked. For sure I thought he was going to bully and boss me around but instead, he held out his hand and smiled. He was the first person to introduce himself to me without using violence or having hatred in his eyes. I cautiously and hesitantly held out my own hand. Axel grabbed my hand happily and suddenly, a wide, happy smile formed on my face. Axel was surprised but he was happy.

"What's your name?" Axel asked eagerly. He let go of my hand and the two of us were heading down the shelter halls and into the breakfast room. He looked at me with friendly eyes. I, on the other hand, didn't have those friendly eyes. I had sad and lonely ones. But, having met someone who actually wanted to be my friend, allowed my eyes to have some sort of light in them. A light that most people lacked. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"My name…is…it's…Roxas." I said shyly. I started to blush and Axel giggled.

"Roxas, huh? That's a cool name! I wish I had a cool name like that!" Axe said cheerfully. I was amazed. I just couldn't believe this. Some stranger was actually talking to me and…and…BEING FRIENDLY! Maybe Axel was the one who would fill in the gap in my life. Maybe he was truly someone who loves me. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Axel yelling in awe.

"Gosh! Look at all this food, Roxas! I never thought an orphanage could have so much food!" Axel said excitedly as he grabbed m y wrist and dragged me to the serving counter. I was surprised at myself yet again. Whenever someone pulled me along, it usually was to hurt me, but Axel pulled me along because he knew I was hungry and that we were FRIENDS. I smiled to myself and happily got dragged along.

When Axel and I were up at the counter to order our food, I was petrified with fear. At the counter, I saw knives, forks, and spoons. I then looked up and saw this lady waiting for our orders. She had this soft and gentle look. I was scared and his behind my friend, Axel.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Axel asked as he finished ordering our food. I poked my head out from behind him and I started to shake. Axel turned to look at the lady and then he looked back at me.

"Are you scared of Aerith?" Axel asked as he picked up our orders. I nodded and slipped back behind Axel when I saw her smile at me. Axel laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Roxas, this is JUST Aerith. She won't hurt you." Axel said in a calm and assuring voice. I listened and poked my head out again. This time the lady spoke to me.

"Hello, there little boy. What's your name? I've never seen you down here before." Aerith said in a gentle voice. I blushed and walked over to the counter. I smiled weakly and then looked down.

"I'm Roxas." I said quickly. Aerith smiled and repeated what I said.

"Roxas…Roxas…that's a pretty name." Aerith said kindly. I blushed, waved good-bye, and then ran off to Axel. When I got there, he welcomed me with a friendly smile. I hesitantly sat down and looked cautiously around. Axel was confused at me and couldn't help but ask.

"What are you looking for, Roxas? Did you lose something?" Axel asked as he looked around with me. I felt a pang of pain in my heart and I placed by hand in a clutch over my empty heart. Tears started to roll down my face and I looked to the floor.

"Actually…I lost everything. I always forget that my whole FAMILY IS DEAD! And it's all because of me! I shouldn't have ever been born! They would be happy and ALIVE if I was just never born!" I screamed. Everyone in the whole shelter looked at me. Some of the children walked away while others laughed and pointed at me. Some even made fun of me. But I didn't care. Hell, I never care. I wish I COULD…but I was never taught that. I never believed in CARE or Love. I then remembered Axel. I smiled to myself. For some strange reason, he made me feel…like I could love. I then got up without eating anything, and ran away to my room. Axel stared after me yelling words like " come back!" and "Roxas? What's wrong?" I didn't want to hear anything right now. I kept on running. I just kept on running away…away from everything. Away from my past. Axel started to tear as I disappeared from his sight. He got up, gave an angry look at all the people who were making fun of me, and stomped away after me.

"Roxas, please, can I come in?" Axel asked from the other side of my door. But all he heard were loud sobs. He opened the door with a key from the main desk. He walked in quietly and sat by me. He reached out his hand and moved it up and down my back. For some odd reason, this comforted me and I stopped my crying. I looked up at Axel with a grateful smile. I then leapt at him and gave him a long, loving and tight hug. All Axel did was hug me back. I then pulled away from him. He stared at me with those friendly, green eyes. He had a concerned look on his face, which startled me. Nobody had EVER looked at me that way. I felt warm and happy. I then knew that Axel…my best friend…was the one and only person that I was meant to love.

"Roxas, about earlier…at the cafeteria…what happened?" Axel asked curiously as we sat close together. I stared at him off a few moments then smiled.

"Oh…that. Do you really want to know?" Roxas asked hoping that his friend would forget about the whole thing. But as we all know, young children are full of curiosity. Axel nodded a 'yes' and I sighed. I took a deep breath and I started the sad and long story of my life.

" I was born in a house in Twilight Town and lived a happy and cheerful life…that is until THEY came. There were these two, tall men who came to our house. I never knew who they were but I knew one thing…they were the people responsible for my empty and lonely life. One night, they burned down our house and we were forced to live on the streets. It was my second birthday and my parents went out while I was sleeping to get me a birthday present. I waited and waited and waited for them to return but they never did. I thought they abandoned me but I was partly wrong. They were murdered. You want to know who did it? Those two men who burnt out house down. Then I came to this shelter just a few weeks ago and well…I met you! You changed how I looked at life! You made me feel…like I could love and care for someone again."

I finished my long story and Axel was deeply touched by it. He had wide eyes and trembling a little. I wanted to comfort him since he did that for me. I inched closer to Axel and wrapped my arms around him. He immediately snapped out of his trance and stared at me with a smile.

"Roxas, who is that someone you can care and love?" Axel asked curiously as he looked around my room for clothes and belongings. I stared at him for a few moments then smiled.

"Well, that person is…YOU." Roxas replied a little shyly. Axel stopped and swung around. He looked at the little, blonde boy and smiled at him. He then turned around continued to pack all of my stuff into a backpack. I stared at him in confusion but he kept to his work. After he had finished, he tossed me the bag that he had filled.

" Put this on your back." Axel said as he ran out the door to get his own backpack. I stayed were I was, a little worried about what he was planning. He looked at me and I guess he knew I was frightened. He sat down on my bed next to me and smiled.

"Roxas, you said you wanted to live in a place where people love and care for you…right?" Axel said with a questioning tone is his voice. I nodded and he continued.

"Well, we're running away…just the two of us. I know how much you don't like this place and I don't either so we could make a perfect team! What do you say?" I looked at him. He looked at me. Then I felt this feeling that told me to go with him. I nodded nad he smiled happily.

"GREAT! This is going to be great! I get to run away with my ultimate best friend! "Axel yelled happily. I laughed…something that I hadn't done in the longest time. Axel was the person who I loved and I was sure of it. We were even going to run away together…as a TEAM.

" Roxas, we're leaving at midnight." Axel suddenly said. I looked at him and nodded.

Midnight came fast. It was almost like it was always there. Axel snuck into my room and woke me up. He opened my window and in a few seconds, we were gone and on our journey.

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like my NEW story? I changed my mind and I might make it a trishot…a story with 3 chapters! Well, I'll think about it! **

**P.S. I update at least once a week. I have my other story to finish!**

**Peace out! **


	2. Promising Oath

**Author Note: Well, this is chapter 2! There is one more chapter left and well…nothing more to say about it! On with the chapter and review!**

**Stay With Me, Axel**

_I had always wanted to be loved and to love someone. That was the one and only dream in my empty and lonely life. I was born on the streets and my parents were murdered on my second birthday. I thought they abandoned me. From then on, I didn't love anyone not even myself. I never made eye contact or talked with anyone. People bullied and bossed me around. I thought this was the life I was destined to live. But one day, that whole thought changed. _

It was half past one and I was already sleepy. I wobbled side to side and I could tell Axel wouldn't be able to stand any longer. But we were determined to find a place where just the two of us could live. Axel wanted to find a place where he could keep me safe from any danger and I wanted to find a place where we could spend every day together. We kept going, pushing ourselves to our limits. I knew Axel wouldn't stop till he found the place of his dreams and I was determined to help him look for it.

After hours of walking, soon it started to rain. First it was only drizzling then as time went by, it became stronger until it was pouring. I was tired at wet and Axel was too. We knew we had to stop or we could get sick or possibly die.

"Axel, we have to find somewhere to stay." I mumbled in a shaky and frightened voice. Axel looked back at me to see I was freezing cold and wet. He didn't think I was that bad so he said, "We'll walk a few more miles." I tried to nod but I had not strength left. So we continued to walk and I was soon too tired to even move. I looked at Axel but I could only see a blurry vision. Axel kept on urging me to keep up and I tried with all my heart but I just couldn't. When I was at least three feet behind him, he looked back at me. I looked up at him and just collapsed.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas, wake up!" Axel yelled in a concerned voice. He slipped his hand behind my back and the other hand under by legs. He lifted me up bridal style and held me close to his chest to help me keep warm. But I was still to cold and getting colder. Axel was now worried out of his mind. He stopped under a tree and laid me there. He then pulled off his shirt and wrapped me in it. My shivering lessened but I was still too cold for anyone's comfort. Axel knew we had to stop. I was sick and I could possibly die. Every time I took a breath in, Axel could hear a wheezing sound and every time I breathed out, I coughed up blood and started to shiver even more. Axel was worried. All that mattered to him now was my safety. He risked his own for me.

I continued on getting worse. Axel put his hand on my forehead and pulled back immediately. I was burning. My breathing got even worse and I even started to throw up occasionally.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever asked you to come with me." Axel said. Tears started to roll down his face and landed on mine. Axel reached out a trembling hand and stroked my dirty blonde hair.

"Roxas, I promise to you, I won't ever let anything happen to you. I'll even kill myself to save you. I promise that…got it memorized?" Axel was now sobbing. All his tears landed on my face and mixed with the rain. That night was the worst axel had ever experienced. He had no money to buy medicine or food. He had no blankets and he had already wrapped his shirt around me. But Axel never left my side that night. He stayed by me and made sure I was okay. He soon fell asleep on my chest and soon, the sun began to rise.

Axel woke with a start. He looked around anxiously and then at me.

"Roxas? Roxas?" Axel asked as he shook me lightly. Axel was relived to hear a groan escape my mouth. He was overjoyed that I was alive. He hugged me tight and I found the strength to hug him back. Axel then pulled away and laid my head down.

"Do you think you can walk?" Axel asked in a gentle and calming voice. He looked at me with those same, friendly eyes he always gave me and I smiled. I tried getting up but I collapsed once again. Some blood dripped out of my mouth as I hit the ground. Axel picked me up bridal style and we walked on.

It was seven in the morning and I was feeling slightly better than yesterday. I was still dizzy and occasionally, I would cough up blood. But other then that, I was feeling great. Axel had helped me that night and I was grateful to have a friend by my side.

"Axel, thank you for saving me." I said shyly while looking up at him. Axel turned to face me and smiled.

"Hey, I had to help my BEST FRIEND." Axel said in a cheerful tone. I remembered one time I heard three girls calling each other best friends. I was curious so I asked if I could join. All they did was squeal and punch the living daylights out of me. But Axel didn't do that. He called me HIS best friend. Those words made me feel happy for some reason. I lifted my head up and kissed Axel lightly on the lips. He stared at me with a red face. I smiled.

"Well, since I'm YOUR best friend, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" I said cheerfully. Axel stared at me then HE kissed me on MY lips.

I smiled and he laughed at how red I looked.

"You just gave a new meaning to Blush!" Axel said jokingly.

"I guess you're right." I said. I started to feel the strength that had escaped me last night seep back into me.

"Axel, I think I can walk now. Can I try?" I asked as he looked at me cheerfully. Axel nodded and gently set me down. I was a bit shaky at first and a few times I even fell down but there, Axel was, standing by me.

"Don't worry, Roxas, I've got you. And I also promised I would never let you get hurt." Axel informed and lifted me back on my feet. I gave him a tight hug and started to walk on my own two feet. I fell a few more times then I finally stood straight without falling once. I turned around to see Axel smiling at me.

"Thank You, Axel! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as I ran toward Axel and tackled him. He ruffled up my hair and I giggled.

"Hey, that's what BEST FRIENDS are for." Axel said. He then kissed my forehead and smiled. I blushed and smiled.

"Well, we better get going. It's early and hopefully we can reach that mystery place by noon. I'm STARVING!" Axel said and we were off. We continued on walking in the hot sun and soon, we stopped under a big oak tree to rest. Axel and I sat close together and my head was resting on his shoulder. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. We sat there picking the grass.

"Roxas, when we get to our destination, can we spend every day together?" axel asked suddenly. I stared at him in confusion then thought.

"Do you mean like together-together as in we spend every day together as in we play together?" I asked him and he stared at me.

"Uh…you could put it that way. Yeah, I guess. Can we?" Axel asked again and this time he looked as if he REALLY wanted to spend every day with me…literally.

"SURE! I'd love to spend days with you! You're the nicest person in the world!" I said happily while I leaned over to give Axel a hug but before I could hug him he kissed me instead. I looked up at him in confusion and I could see a wide smile across his face.

"Eh?" I asked tilting my head to my right. Axel laughed and ruffled my hair. He then helped me up and looked around.

"I'll tell you later." Axel said with a smile. He then turned around and signaled me to follow. Soon, we were walking again. In just a few hours, I caught a glimpse of a tall, castle-like building.

"Axel, is this the place?" I asked as he whisked around curiously. He stared wide-eyed at the site and I looked at him blankly. But before I could say anything, he happily ran down the hill toward the castle.

"C'mon, Roxas! I'll race you!" Axel said from the bottom of the hill. I smiled and raced down the hill. On the way down, I tripped and tumbled the rest of the way down the hill. I landed at Axel's feet and looked up at him with a sheepish yet silly smile. Axel stared at me and started laughing.

"Roxas, I just LOVE YOU so much." Axel said with a sigh. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and got up. I looked around for Axel but I suddenly realized the race was still on.

"AXEL! THAT'S UNFAIR!" I yelled from behind.

"Sorry, Roxas!" Axel yelled to me. I laughed to myself and chased after him. I was surprised to see how fast I could run. I was soon neck to neck with Axel. Axel looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and we kept on running. We were less than five feet away from the door when I tackled Axel playfully. Axel rolled onto his back and stared up at me.

"Hiya, Roxas!" Axel said cheerfully. I smiled at him then bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Axel laughed and ruffled my hair. I smiled and suddenly, the door in front of us…opened.

"What are you street rats doing here?" An old man with grayish black hair and an eye patch questioned us. Axel stood up and protectively stepped in front of me. I peeked out from behind him and spoke to the man.

"We need a home. We're orphans." I said innocently from behind Axel. The man looked at us and smiled.

"You're welcome here. Come in."

Axel stared at me and nodded. We headed inside. Our journey was over.

**TBC…**

**So, how'd you like this chapter? Remember to review!**

**P.S. One more chapter left!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Final Farewell

**Author Note: uh...I THINK this is the last chapter…yeah…it's a trishot. Anyway, to let you know and so you don't get all confuzzled…It's Roxas's birthday and Axel is 17. Roxas is now 15! So, they're older. **

**P.S. SAD STORY!**

**Stay with Me, Axel**

_I had always wanted to be loved and to love someone. That was the one and only dream in my empty and lonely life. I was born on the streets and my parents were murdered on my second birthday. I thought they abandoned me. From then on, I didn't love anyone not even myself. I never made eye contact or talked with anyone. People bullied and bossed me around. I thought this was the life I was destined to live. But one day, that whole thought changed. _

"Happy Birthday, Roxas! You're now fifteen!" Axel said happily in a singsong voice. I blushed and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. Axel smiled and ruffled my hair.

"So, you want to spend today together?" Axel asked while his face turned a light pink. I giggled and nodded happily.

"That's great! I mean, good…wait I mean…uh…I MEAN…" Axel was cut off by yet another of my kisses. This time he kissed me back. We stood up from where we were sitting and headed toward the exit door. Castle Oblivion wasn't a bad place though I wish it could be better. Some of the people didn't treat us normally but I learned to cope with it. Also, since Axel was ALWAYS by me, I felt safe and secure.

As we continued walking, Axel suddenly pushed me into a closet. He shoved me deep into the darkness until I hit the back wall. He then shut the door quickly and turned to face me with a nervous smile. I tried to speak put he immediately put his hand on my mouth. I stared at him blankly.

"What'd wrong, Axel? Was it that man in the red clothes who asked me all of those question about me?" I asked in a curious yet confused voice. Axel nodded quickly then crawled over to the door. He leaned against it without making any sound. I watched eagerly and listened.

"_So, how is Roxas?" _

"_Oh, he's fine. He shouldn't be that hard to take care of since he's only fifteen. He's also rather shy and scrawny. You could kill him easily."_

"_That's good to hear…but…"_

The talking was now so quiet that Axel couldn't hear anything. He was trembling all over and faked a smile when he looked at me. He crawled back over to me and hugged me close to his body. I didn't understand what was going on but I didn't want to make Axel any more upset than he already was. He began dot stroke my hair and gently talked to me.

"Roxas, I won't let anything happen to you. NEVER." Axel said in a soothing voice. He had stopped his trembling and was now heading for the closet door. He opened the door and I followed him out. Axel looked around cautiously then continued to walk again. We walked all the way to the park and sat under one of their big oak trees. Axel was sitting close to mea and my head was resting on his shoulder. He was stroking my hair and occasionally he kissed me on the cheek or on my forehead.

"Axel, this is the best birthday ever." I said gratefully as I snuggled up closer to him. Axel smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"Your welcome, Roxas." Axel replied with a grin stretching across his face. I smiled back and laughed a little. I know and officially knew I loved Axel and nothing would change that. Axel was the one and only person who ever loved me.

After spending a few hours under our tree, we got up and continued on walking. We didn't know where we were going but at least I was with Axel. He made me feel safe and so I wasn't worried. But just then, Axel froze. He stepped in front of me made a low growling sound. He cautiously looked around for any other movement and caught someone spying on us.

"You! Over there…what the hell do you want?" Axel retorted in a tone I had rarely heard from him. The stranger ran back behind the bushes hoping to lure Axel away from me. I realized this just before Axel was about to chase after the stranger.

"Axel! It's a trap! Don't leave me!" I wailed in a desperate voice. I knew that if Axel left me unprotected, I could possibly be killed. I wasn't planning on dying yet. I just wasn't ready to leave…not yet. Axel shot a glance at me and nodded.

"I promised I wouldn't ever leave you. But this time, I have to. If I don't that retard over there could put you in danger if I don't kill him while I have the chance." Axel replied. I could tell he had tears forming in his eyes. I blinked slowly as I watched him run of toward the bushes. I waited anxiously for my love to return. I heard the clanging of weapons and screaming. I just hoped Axel wasn't the one screaming. Just then, I saw a figure coming out of the bushes. When he finally stepped into the light, I realized it was…Axel. I ran over to him and tackled him. He laughed and stroked my hair.

"I promised I would stay by you…remember?" Axel asked with a wide smile on his face. I smiled back, kissed him on the cheek, and nodded.

"Axel, are you feeling okay right now?" I asked with a wide grin on my face. Axel stared at me a bit confused then nodded. I smiled and hopped off of him. He looked at me and tilted his head. I smirked and started running. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You want me to chase you?" Axel asked stupidly. It's amazing on how stupid he can be sometimes. I looked back and then stopped.

"AXEL! I WANTED TO RACE YOU! BUT IF YOU REALY WANT TO CHASE ME…YOU CAN DO THAT!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. Axel quickly got up and ran down over to me. He then tackled me and I fell flat on my face on the soft ground. I looked up at him with innocent eyes. He ruffled my hair and laughed.

"I couldn't decide. Haven't you ever failed to decide?" Axel said as he leaned over to kiss me on my forehead. I smiled as he lifted away from my face. I stared at him innocently once more and he started laughing. Soon, we were on our way again…to nowhere actually. We never knew where we were going but we didn't care.

"Roxas, I feel horrible right now…" Axel said looking to the floor gloomily. I looked at him curiously. I couldn't imagine why he was sad.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I said as I tried to find a reaction from him. Axel only chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Roxas, you did nothing wrong…if that was what was worrying you. Well, I didn't even get you anything for your birthday. I feel horrible about that!" Axel said as he turned to face me. I looked at him with a puzzled look and smiled.

"Axel, I don't NEED a present. I have you." I said in a calm voice. It was true that Axel was the most important person to me and nothing could replace him. Axel looked at me happier than before but still a little upset.

"But Roxas…are you sure?" Axel finally asked with tension in his voice. I stared at him and then nodded with a wide and happy smile on my face. He then started laughing and smiling.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I playfully punched him on the shoulder. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You. You're always so happy-go-lucky. You have no fears. It REALLY amuses me." Axel said cheerfully. He then broke into a run and I followed. We played our little game for hours. I wish it could go on forever but that dream was soon shattered.

"Roxas! Hide somewhere!" Axel suddenly screamed. I assumed someone was watching us again. I nodded than hid behind a large boulder. Axel looked back at me and faked a smile. I then looked into his beautiful, green eyes and saw regret. I shook myself and then I saw Axel was now fighting.

"You…what do you want with Roxas?" Axel screamed in defense. He was showing his teeth. The stranger smirked.

"I want nothing more but to KILL him." He said. "You don't need to know why, Axel." At this, Axel stopped. He stood up straight then looked back at me.

"Xemnas? You want to kill Roxas for no reason?" Axel suddenly yelled hooting his chakrams at the so-called murderer. Xemnas dodged them with ease then disappeared. Axel stared in anger.

"Damn! Wait…ROXAS!" Axel screamed. But it was too late. Xemnas was just about to make the final move that would end my life. Axel was furious. He lunged himself into the middle of the battlefield. Xemnas looked at Axel with confusion and hatred.

"If you do that move, you'll kill me and YOURSELF!" Xemnas screamed letting go of my shirt collar. Axel smirked.

"I'd rather kill myself than watch you kill Roxas!" Axel screamed as his reply. I looked at him with confusion when he shot me that sad and regretful gaze. He laughed and waved.

"Roxas, happy birthday…this will be the last one we share together…forever…"Axel trailed off the sentence and I could see tears streaming down his face. I was shocked. But before I could say anything else, Axel did it. He started his famous kamikaze attack.

"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Axel screamed. I watched with horror.

"This can't be happening! IT CAN'T BE!" I screamed to myself as I watched the love of my life continue his attack. There was a sudden crackle of fire that surrounded the entire place. Then suddenly, there was a blinding, white flash. I heard two loud and painful screams…then it was…all…over.

I blinked in horror as I looked around. I saw Xemnas lying on the floor…motionless. Scary thoughts ran threw my head.

"What if the same fate is for AXEL?" I screamed at nobody in particular. I looked around anxiously and fighting back my tears. That's when I saw it. I saw the motionless body of…Axel.

I ran over to him as fast as my legs could carry me. I skidded to a halt when I saw a slight movement come from Axel.

"AXEL! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW!" I screamed. Tears ran down my face and they wouldn't stop. Axel then moved his arm and touched my face.

"Roxas, I love you so much." Axel said. I could tell this hurt him badly to say. I stared at him with big, wet tears forming in my eyes. Axel looked at me…almost completely lifeless. He then smiled up at me.

"Roxas, don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry. Plus, it's your birthday…the so-called 'best birthday' you've ever had. Be happy." Axel said struggling to sound cheerful. I couldn't believe this. Axel, the one I loved was disappearing before my eyes. I started sobbing now. Axel just continued to smile.

"Roxas, remember…what I told you…I will always stay by you? Well…don't EVER forget it…" This was the last sentence Axel said. He then faded away from my sight. I just sat there…I was completely shocked. I then looked to the sky and smiled. Tears rolled down my face and into the spot where Axel last laid.

"Axel, if you can hear me…I would like to thank you once more. You were always by me…but this time…I'LL be by YOU…forever and always." I then stood up and stared at the blue sky. I wave my final goodbye and turned away.

_Roxas, thank you. I'm glad we met. You're a great kid…I'll truly miss you. Be good and remember to study for ALL you tests in school. Remember what I taught you…don't worry…be happy…always. _

**THE END!**

**So, how'd you like my NEW STORY? Remember to review and I'm going back to write my twelfth chapter in Babysitting 101!**


End file.
